La boda
by Gneiss
Summary: No sé en que estaba pensando cuando escribí esto, pero bueno, ya esta hecho. Leanlo, disfrutenlo y manden Reviews! sean buenitos, es mi primera vez en esto!Ojala no se aburran...
1. Tarjetita de invitacion

**I CAPITULO: "Tarjetita de Invitación"**

- Esto debe ser una BROMA- saltó Sirius atónito quitándole de las manos el trozo de papel que Remus sostenía en sus manos, para cerciorarse él mismo de que lo que decía su amigo era cierto y no otra de sus bromas.

- Te juro que es cierto- le dijo Remus con la misma cara de incredulidad con la que su amigo leía y releía el misterioso papel.

- No puede ser- habló por fin Tonks, quien tomó la invitación desde las manos de Sirius, quien en ese momento miraba un punto indefinido en la pared de la cocina de Grimauld Place nº 12, con una muy divertida cara a causa de la invitación recibida.

- no...no...es IMPOSIBLE- dijo de pronto Bill desde las cabeceras de la mesa, tratando de hilar las palabras que momentos antes habían salido de la boca de Remus cuando leía la misiva que había llegado hace escasos momentos a la cocina de Grimauld Place.

Mientras todos sacaban sus propias conclusiones acerca de la extraña noticia, el silencio, que inundaba la habitación se vio opacado por el repentino y espontáneo estruendo de risas que los presentes soltaron al unísono.

- Se puede saber, cual es el chiste- dijo el Sr. Weasley desde la puerta, quien venía acompañado de su esposa, y de las dos nuevas miembros de la orden: Fleur Delacour y Elizabeth Daniels, todos los cuales venían de una reunión con Dumbledore, seguramente en la que se les fueron explicadas sus nuevas funciones.

- Este- le respondió Bill con una expresión divertida y con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír, entregándole la tarjeta a su padre, el cual la examinó para luego leerla. La delicada tarjeta, de un brillante beige perlado, tenía en la portada cuidadosamente dibujadas dos palomas blancas, quienes sostenían entre sus patas un par de argollas doradas, las cuales revoloteaban por todo el papel, uniendo sus picos en el centro. El Sr. Weasley, la miró con extrema curiosidad, sin embargo, comenzó con su lectura:

"_Esta unión maraca una de las etapas más importantes de nuestras vidas, quisiéramos compartirlas con ustedes..."_

Leído esto, paseó su vista por los presentes, a lo cual notó que todos se hallaban con su mirada fija en el suelo, tratando de contener la risa que no querían demostrar por la seriedad con que los miraba la Sra. Weasley, quien ya sabía de lo que se trataba. Arthur abrió la tarjeta y, tanto a él como a Elizabeth, quien había sido compañera de los "merodeadores" y Lily, casi se les cae el pelo al ver a la alegre pareja que saludaba desde el interior de la tarjeta.

- SNAPE- gritó Elizabeth impresionada- con... con... y... y... está... sososonriendo!

- "Severus Snape y Sybill Treanalwey – prosiguió atónito el Sr. Weasley – Invitamos a ustedes y familia a la celebración de nuestro matrimonio a efectuarse el día 14 de febrero En la Iglesia Mágica de San Valentín, a las 21 hrs. y luego a una recepción en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts..." - pero que poción se tomó Snape- comentó Arthur pasmado, aunque de inmediato fue callado por un codazo que le fue propinado por su esposa, quien estaba en completa defensa de la nueva pareja.

- al fin Severus ha enviado las invitaciones a su boda! Que tierno, no creen- suspiró Molly acercándose a la cocina, varita en mano, dispuesta a preparar la cena.

- tierno- dijo Sirius divertido- cursi! Querrás decir, Molly, cursi...

- cursi! Por quéÉl está enamorado, que es distinto, y se va a casar, cosa que deberían imitar, porque o sino, los va a dejar el tren- dijo la Sra. Weasley mirando a Remus, Sirius y a Bill.

- ese no es el tema, por ahora, el tema es Snape y su matrimonio, el cual se nos acaba de ser avisado por un parte, que cuyo sobre estaba plagado de globos rojos, los cuales eran reventados por las flechas que cupido les lanzaba, al momento que este te guiñaba un ojo, y todo esto, sin mencionar la lechuza rosada con corazones dorados que nos trajo la mencionada invitación, que al irse, hizo una pirueta en forma de corazón en el aire.- argumento Lupín con el seño fruncido, visiblemente confundido y divertido a la vez- tu crees que esto es propio de Snape!

- es que uds. no han visto lo cambiado que está, parece otra persona! Si vieran como le brillan los ojitos cuando habla de Sybill- Dijo Molly sacando platos con su varita, sonriendo tiernamente.

- naaaaahhhh! que los ojos le brillaban por Sybill, eso lo tengo que ver con mis propios ojos...- exclamó Sirius incrédulo- Como fue que ese Narizón encontró alguien que lo quiera! Esto es inédito!

-...y antes que ustedes...- susurró la Sra. Weasley sólo para ella, pero su comentario fue escuchado por todos los presentes, aunque sólo los tres aludidos reaccionaron lanzándole una mirada asesina a la mujer, la cual siguió revolviendo la olla que tenía al fuego.

- pero, a mi me gusta la pareja...- reflexionó Tonks, poniéndolos servicios mágicamente en la mesa.

- se ven bien juntos...- agregó Fleur, que aparecía las servilletas en el centro de la mesa.

- pero hay algo que me extraña- continuó Eli ubicando el pan y sentándose al lado de Sirius- no están mencionados los padrinos en la invitación...

- tienes razón, yo creo que el padrino debería ser Dumbledore- afirmó Tonks ocupando el puesto que estaba al lado de Remus.

- Dumbledore va a ocupar un lugar más importante que el del padrino- dijo Molly haciendo aparecer, con un movimiento de varita, la comida en los platos- Dumbledore ocupará el lugar del Padre de Snape y Mcgonagal, el de la madre.

- y como sabes tanto del tema- le preguntó interesado Arthur.

- es que en este ultimo tiempo, Severus, me cuenta todo, me pide consejos, me ve como a una madre...- dijo Molly dulcemente.

- QUE- gritaron Bill y su padre ante tal comentario.

- Arthur...- bromeó Sirius- creo que te creció la familia... Severus Weasley!

- ahora solo falta que me pida que lo acompañe en la puerta de la iglesia- dijo fastidiado el Sr. Weasley, que ante la mirada disparada por su esposa, no le quedó más remedio que arreglar lo que había dicho- lo cual yo aceptaría encantado- todos rieron al ver la respuesta de Arthur, el cual ya se comenzaba a molestar con su esposa. Después que las risas calmaran, Sirius volvió a tomar la palabra:

- Lo que es yo, estoy más que seguro que si Snape me pidiese que fuese su padrino...

- cosa imposible...- aclaró Remus

- claro, imposible- siguió Sirius apoyando a Lupín- yo le diría, sin pensarlo, que NO...- comentario, al que todos, casi al unísono, respondieron con un "yo haría lo mismo", ante la notoria mirada de reprobación de la Sra. Weasley.

- de sólo imaginarnos entrando con Snape a la iglesia, me da como picazón- comento divertido Remus, lo que provocó la risa de todos, menos de Molly, por supuesto.

- ustedes, envés de reírse tanto, deberían pensar en sus propios matrimonios...- saltó la Sra. Weasley cada vez más enojada por las burlas de la boda de su nuevo hijo putativo.

- y dele...- se escuchó una voz masculina, pero todos decidieron ignorarla y hacerse los lesos ante tal comentario.

- si ahora se presentase Snape- cambió de tema Sirius- creo que lo haría algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo...

- golpearlo hasta hacerlo sonreír- dijo Bill

- patearle el trasero...- sonrió Elizabeth

- Lavarle el cabello- Gritó Arthur

- un fashion emergency- soltó Fleur

- colgar su ropa interior en el centro del gran comedor en Hogwarts- dijo Tonks entusiasmada

- y luego sacarle una foto a la cara de Snape cuando se da cuenta de que la ropa interior es de él...- le siguió Remus feliz

- si! y después mandar las fotos al profeta para que todo el mundo se entere- gritó entusiasmadísimo Sirius, el cual después de recordar que lo que iba a hacer y debía haber hecho hace tiempo, no era precisamente eso, prosiguió un poco más tranquilo- ehhh... aunque no es mala idea eso de la ropa interior, creo que es mejor si talvez...- pensó Sirius ante la mirada inquisidora de todos los presentes.

- ...o tal vez a ambas...- agregó Lupín mirando a Sirius, quien le devolvía la mirada sonriendo, ya que se dio cuenta que su amigo le había adivinado el pensamiento.

- pensamos lo mismo, eh- le dijo Sirius

- pero que es lo que están pensando- preguntó interesado Bill

- vender el matrimonio al profeta o a corazón de bruja- respondió Sirius sonriente

- o talvez a ambas- agregó Lupín con la mirada de extrema reprobación de Molly.

- AMBAS- gritaron todos felices.

Acto seguido, se escucho en la chimenea de Grimauld Place nº 12 unos misteriosos ruidos, que provocaron el mas absoluto silencio entre los presentes, eran sonidos como de pisadas, que se acercaban a la cocina con un cuidado único y en completo silencio, cosa que alertó a los de la orden, por lo que todos, casi por instinto sacaron sus varitas. Listos para atacar a los supuestos mortifagos que se acercaban a la cocina, cuando ya estaban a punto de atacar se dieron cuenta que las siluetas que se acercaban, ahora con mayor claridad, eran algo familiares.


	2. La propuesta de Snape

**II CAPITULO: "La propuesta de Snape"**

- Buenas noches familia- exclamó el hombre de graso cabello en el portal de la cocina.

- buenas noches- saludó la mujer tras esas grandes gafas, que acompañaba al hombre tomada de su mano- todos miraron extrañados, menos cierta dama pelirroja, que emocionada se acercó a saludar a la pareja con un beso y un abraso. Tras el efusivo saludo de Molly, todos contestaron a coro con un cortes "buenas noches", tratando de disimular las risas, codazos y gestos, que todos se hacían al ver a los "tortolitos".

- no sé si escuche bien, pero dijo¿¿¿familia- preguntó por lo bajo Sirius a Remus.

- si, no cabe duda, efectivamente, dijo "familia"- le respondió del mismo modo Lupín- ahora que están aquí, nos aclararemos bastantes dudas, no crees- a lo que Sirius asintió en silencio mirando maliciosamente a la pareja.

- Y que les trae por estos lados- pregunto alegremente la pelirroja, haciendo aparecer con su varita, dos platos de comida frente a los dos novios, que ya se encontraban sentados, frente a Bill y a Fleur.

- Bueno...- habló Snape- vinimos a hacerles una petición...

- acerca de nuestro matrimonio- agregó Treanalwey con gran felicidad- creo que ya se enteraron, no?

- algo...- dijo Bill quitándole importancia al tema que por más de una hora se habían encontrado hablando y bromeando momentos atrás- estábamos leyendo y comentando la invitación aquí entre todos... ah, por cierto! Mis más sinceras felicitaciones- exclamó Bill desde su asiento, ya que no sabía como actuar frente al renovado Snape, hecho que todos copiaron, sin moverse de sus asientos, pero entregándoles una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias- dijeron los novios alegres- por cierto- continuó Severus- que es lo que comentaban de nuestra boda?

- comentábamos- preguntó Arthur nervioso

- Esto es peor de lo que creí...- Dijo Sirius disminuyendo el volumen de voz, sólo para que Eli, Remus y Tonks, lo escucharan- eso que está ahí sentado, no es Snivilly, es como que se le desfiguró la cara!

- ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisota, sin duda, es lo que le hace verse más horrible que cuando está serio- agregó Remus

- si, comentaban...- siguió Snape llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca- Bill dijo que uds. Estaban comentando...

- ahh, claro! Si, esos comentarios, papá- lanzó Bill una mirada significativa a su padre.

- a mi me parece que la sonrisa le asienta, creo que se ve sexy...-comentó Eli manteniendo el tono de voz, haciendo que Sirius le lanzara una mirada molesta.

- yo creo lo mismo, además le da un toque de juventud...- apoyó Tonks a Eli, mientras Remus la miraba no muy contento por su comentario- Uds. Deberían imitar a Snape, no creen- agregó Tonks mirando a Lupín y a Black con una leve sonrisa.

- aahh! Claro hijo! Los comentarios...- dijo el Sr. Weasley mirando nervioso a su hijo- ehh, bueno, nosotros estábamos comentando, ehh sobre... ehhmm...de...

- de que, pues, Arthur- Preguntó interesada Molly, con la intención de delatarlos...

- si, definitivamente, deberían agregarle juventud y un toque sexy a sus aburridas caras...- añadió Eli seria, disfrazando una risita.

- Uds. Creen- pregunto seriamente Sirius

- Bueno...mmm... de...ehhehh.. deeeeeeee- balbuceaba Arthur nervioso

- totalmente- le respondió Tonks y Eli sacudió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, ambas aparentando seriedad. De pronto, se dieron vuelta hacia donde estaba Snape con una gran sonrisa, para contar con la aprobación de las mujeres que tanto amaban.

- de lo afortunado que eres tu Snape, al haber encontrado a Sybill, y tu Sybill de haber encontrado a Snape- agregó rápidamente Fleur, ante el notorio alivio de los dos Weasley, que ya le habían agarrado una profunda rabia a Molly, que no hizo nada por ayudarlos, es más, miraba con cara de querer saber con que barbaridad le iban a contestar a su protegido, cosa que no le resultó gracias a la agilidad de la prometida de su hijo.

- y, Sevy, cual era la petición que venías a hacer- levantó la voz Remus para ser escuchado por todos, con una notoria sonrisa en su rostro.

- ah, claro! Dijo Snape, la petición- dijo Snape, recordando el motivo de su visita- quería pedirles, a ti Bill, a ti Fleur, a ti Elizabeth, a ti Sirius, a ti Nymphadora, y a ti querido Remus- siguió Severus mirando a cada uno respectivamente, mientras les hablaba, a lo cual todos escuchaban en silencio con un interés único- que en vista y considerando que en estos últimos años han sido como una familia para mi, y que en estos últimos días, gracias a la maravillosa mujer que hoy me acompaña, he aprendido a quererlos como a unos hermanos, es por esto que quiero dejar atrás los rencores del pasado, y cerrar la puerta del pasado para abrir la del futuro y preguntarles a ustedes, siempre y cuando ustedes lo quieran y deseen, si es que no tienen ningún inconveniente y estén de acuerdo, queríamos preguntarles, siempre y cuando...

- YA- gritaron todos, menos Molly y Treanalwey , impacientes- dilo pronto!

- OK! Sólo queríamos pedirles que fueran nuestros padrinos de boda...- dijo por fin Snape.

-QUEEE- Gritaron los mismos que interrumpieron anteriormente, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Las sonrisas de Lupín y Black fueron opacadas por escasos segundos, pero fueron retomadas al instante.

- bueno, que nos alegraría mucho si fuesen nuestros padrinos...- contesto la profesora de adivinación.

- Bueno- tomó la palabra Sirius- creo que si a uds. Les hace feliz y como quien dice, no? A lo pasado, pisado, estaríamos felices de ser sus padrinos, no es así, chicos- contestó rápidamente Sirius, ante el asombro de todos, que aún recordaban las palabras dichas por él momentos atrás, pero Sirius sólo se limitó a guiñarles un ojo.

- ehh, claro!

- si, si!

- por supuesto!

- de todos modos!

- con gusto- fueron respondiendo uno a uno, un poco desconcertados.

- Que alegría, Sevy! Entonces ya está todo listo- dijo alegre la Sra. Weasley

- no, no... hay una cosa más- señaló Treanalwey- quisiera pedirle a usted Sr. Weasley y a usted Sra. Weasley que ese día sean como mis padres, ya que los míos murieron hace algún tiempo, y ustedes han sido tan buenos con mi Sevy, que me gustaría que ustedes ocuparan ese lugar tan especial, sobre todo usted Sr. Weasley, que tendría que llevarme al altar...-

- encantados! Querida! Muchas gracias por habernos considerado- contestó Alegre, contenta, feliz, gozosa, jubilosa, emocionada hasta decir basta, la Sr. Weasley, después de escuchar a Molly, todos se voltearon divertidos, hacia Arthur para escuchar su respuesta.

- eh... bueno yo...- habló el Sr. Weasley mirando a su esposa, quien lo miraba de manera presionante- yo lo hago encantado...

- Ahora si que está todo listo- exclamó feliz Snape-Dumbledore y Mcgonagall, mis padres, Arthur y Molly, los tuyos, y Remus, Sirius y Bill, los padrinos, y Tonks, Elizabeth y Fleur, las madrinas... Que emoción- exclamó Severus mirando a su prometida, mientras ella le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, gesto que todos , menos una, respondieron con una mueca de asco.

- Hay que alegría- dijo Sirius divertido, con la ya conocida sonrisa.

- y cuando nos probamos los trajes- preguntó Remus con la misma sonrisa de su amigo- es que como el matrimonio es en dos semanas...

- cierto- dijo la novia- se me olvidaba, mañana a las 9:00 son las pruebas de los trajes en la tienda "La Novia Feliz", en el callejón Diagon.

- allí estaremos, entonces- dijo Molly

- nos vemos entonces- dijo Snape- nos tenemos que ir...

- si, tenemos que ir a una charla con el cura- agregó Treanalwey

- entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Tonks

- a las nueve en punto- agregó Fleur

- En "La Novia Feliz"...- finalizó Eli

- Buenas Noches- se despidieron los novios

- Hasta mañana- se despidieron todos.


	3. De compras con los novios

**III CAPITULO: "De compras con los novios"**

Comenzaba el día dos de la cuenta regresiva al día del matrimonio, el 14 de febrero, y con esto el día dos del mes de febrero. Eran las nueve de la mañana en punto, de un frío día lunes, y ya todos se hallaban en la tienda del callejón Diagon; los novios, cuyo día de trabajo fue cancelado con previo permiso de Dumbledore, llegaron primeros a la cita, dejando sus clases de adivinación y pociones a cargo del mismísimo director de Hogwarts.

Al llegar a la tienda, se separaron entre hombres y mujeres, para escoger los trajes por separado, y, como es costumbre, para que el novio no vea el vestido de la novia antes de la boda, pues trae mala suerte...

- Este...- dijo la novia, parada frente a un vestido lleno de detalles, blondas, encajes, perlas y tules, con un faldón gigante y con las mangas tipo globo, simplemente horrible al parecer de las madrinas- Que les parece!

- mmmm...- dijo Eli observándolo con desaprobación

- es como...- dijo Molly buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir que no le gustaba el vestido.

- un poco...- le siguió Fleur con la misma actitud que sus suegra

- demasiado...- continuó Tonks tratando de hallar el adjetivo que definiera, ese "mamarracho", como ella mentalmente le había llamado.

- mucho- finalizó Eli- creo que es mucho el adorno que posee el modelo, mirando tu figura y contextura, creo que no se te vería bien, está muy sobrecargado de cosas, necesitas algo más sencillo, que resalte tu belleza facial, me entiendes- argumentó Eli lo mas delicada posible, para que la novia no se sintiera mal y buscara algo más bonito. Mientras que las demás la miraban impresionadas ante tan delicada explicación, gesto que ella respondió con un simple guiño de ojo.

- awwwwwwww- dijo Treanalwey volteándose a ver otros modelos- tienes razón, creo que buscare uno más sencillo.

- y, que tal- Preguntó Snape a sus tres padrinos y a Arthur, que se hallaban sentados en una medialuna alrededor de unos probadores. Snape venía acomodándose la chaqueta de un terno negro que se acababa de poner en uno de los vestidores.

- mmmm- dijo Bill examinándolo- date una vuelta...

- creo que deberías usar humita, te verías mas elegante- acotó Remus mientras que todos lo apoyaban.

- pero que buena idea, una humita- habló Snape- vendedor! Una humita, por favor- el vendedor salió rápidamente del lugar, y volvió a los segundos después con una caja, la cual, contenía humitas en diversos colores

- creo que si el traje es negro, lo lógico es que la humita también lo sea- afirmó Arthur sacando la humita negra y entregándosela a Snape.

- que tal este- preguntó Fleur señalando un vestido color marfil

- está muy lindo, pero me gustaría que fuese blanco, es un sueño que tengo desde pequeña, entrar a la Iglesia vestida de blanco...- habló ilusionada Treanalwey

- Ho! Bien- dijo Fleur poniéndose a buscar nuevamente

- y que te parece este- le preguntó Eli con un sencillo vestido blanco en las manos

- mmm está bien, pero me encantaría uno con un falso en el faldón, el falso también es parte de mis sueños...- volvió a refutar la novia

- este está bonito no crees- le dijo Molly mostrándole un maniquí- es blanco, tiene falso y además tiene estas delicadas mangas tres cuartos!

- es que saben, me gustaría lucir mis hombros ese día en recuerdo de mi madre, ella decía que los tenía muy lindos, por eso me gustaría uno sin mangas...- dijo la novia

- si es así, este modelito está hecho para ti- dijo Tonks con la ilusión de que el vestido que le estaba mostrando, fuera del agrado de la novia- es blanco, sin mangas y con falso...

- es que...- habló la novia- ahora que me acuerdo, una amiga para su matrimonio, uso un vestidos con hermosos detalles de flores en tonos rosas... y, pues a mi también me gustaría usar un vestido con flores rosadas...

- sabes Sevy- dijo Sirius examinando el traje que tenía puesto Snape- te ves muy bien, pero te verias mucho mejor si fuera con colita, que el traje tenga colita...

- SI! Colita! COLITA, COLITA, COLITA- gritaban todos a coro aplaudiendo, en símbolo de aprobación

- toda la razón, necesito una colita...- pesó Snape- vendedor! Un terno con colita, por favor...

Después de haberle mostrado más de 50 modelos de diferentes vestidos a la novia, las madrinas y la Señora Weasley, se hallaban cansadas y un poco molestas ante la indecisión de la profesora de adivinación, las únicas que se hallaban buscando eran la vendedora y la futura esposa de Snape, que aun no se cansaban, aunque por la cara de la vendedora, poco le faltaba...

- Lo encontré- gritó Treanalwey ante un traje blanco, largo, afirmado a su hombro derecho por un pabilo íntegramente cubierto por flores de un rosa pálido, las cuales bajaban por el faldón que cubría a un gran falso- es este, me encanta! Que capa viene con este modelo- preguntó a la vendedora

- con esta...- dijo la vendedora con un dejo de felicidad, mostrándole una capa blanca, que en cuyos bordes abundaban las flores rosadas, las mismas del vestido.

- hay que hermosos- exclamo feliz la novia- que les parece?

- bellísimo- dijo Fleur no muy convencida

- ve a probártelo- la animo Molly

- se ve bastante bien, no- dijo Snape, saliendo nuevamente del probador, ahora con su traje con colita

- te puedo decir algo Sev- preguntó Remus observando a Severus- pareces pingüino...

- Pingüino- exclamó Snape- parezco pingüino!

- pero no lo parecerías si el traje fuera blanco- dijo Bill

- blanco, por supuesto, como no lo pensé- vendedor! Necesito un traje con colita blanco!

- como me veo- dijo Sybilll saliendo del vestidor con el vestido elegido puesto.

- Hermosa- dijo Fleur

- definitivamente es el adecuado- dijo Tonks

- te ves estupenda- habló Eli

- y la capa te asienta de maravillas- dijo Molly

- y que decir del ramo- dijo la vendedora pasándole un ramo de plásticas Rosas rosadas y blancas, atadas con una cinta blanca con bordes dorados

- Genial, ahora solo faltan ustedes- exclamó Treanalwey

- ahora si- dijo Snape saliendo una vez más de los probadores, modelando su traje blanco con colita con una vuelta- se fue el pingüino!

- pero no te pensaras casar con esa humita negra, se te ve horrible- opinó Arthur

- toda la razon, se vería mejor si fuera...si fuera- habló Snape pensando

- verde, en honor a Slitheryne- dijo poco serio Remus

- café, el color del pelo de Treanalwey- dijo Bill

- roja, como el pelo de los Weasley, como eres uno más de ellos- ironizó Sirius mirando de reojo a Arthur

- yo creo que debe ser un color de acuerdo con la novia, para que convine...- dijo el Sr Weasley

- si, muy buena idea- apoyo Snape- el punto es cual...- Snape, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un teléfono celular, el cual todos miraron sorprendidos

- Que es eso- preguntó Sirius observando el "extraño" objeto para él

- es un teléfono móvil, un celular- respondió Arthur

- telefono- preguntó extrañado Bill

- móvil- preguntó de igual forma Sirius

- un telefono movil, o celular, llamado en otros lugares- contestó Remus- es un aparato muggle, que sirve para comunicarse con una persona que está en otro lugar con un aparato de los mismos o uno fijo que cumpla la misma función

- y sin necesidad de chimenea ni lechuzas- habló Sirius- guau! Yo quiero uno de esos!

- este me lo regaló Sybill para mi cumpleaños- dijo Snape apretando teclas en su celular y llevándoselo finalmente a la oreja- ella también tiene uno!...

- algo suena- dijo de pronto Tonks

- si, es como una música...- dijo Eli

- mi teléfono- gritó la novia- me puedes pasar el teléfono que está en mi túnica por favor- dijo Treanalwey a Fleur desde el pequeño taburete que la sostenía mientras una modista le tomaba los ajustes al vestido

- claro, claro- Fleur hizo lo solicitado y sacó un aparato, que ella poco conocía- "duraznito llamado"...dice esto- dijo Fleur ahora entregándole el aparato

- Duraznito, mi amor- contestó el teléfono Treanalwey

- Meloncito, hola como está la novia más "linna, peshosha del mundo"?

- shúper bem, mi duraznito- le contestó con una amplia sonrisa- que kere?

- lo que pasa meloncito, es que estoy escogiendo los colores de la humita, y me gustaría que fuera uno que convinara con tu vestido, para que se vea más "linno"!

- awwwwwwwww! Duraznito! Que bello eres! Y que buena idea, si es así que sea rosada, no quiero saber el color del terno, para que sea sorpresa pero la humita puede ser rosada, ya veras por que!

- muchas gracias meloncito, si tu dices que es rozado, así será, me diste una idea para los padrinos, gracias güagüi!

-de nada turroncito, también me diste una idea para las madrinas!

- entonces nos vemos cuchi-cuchi!

- nos vemos, cosita hermosa-dijo Treanalwey cortando el telefono- creo que ya se que vestidos son los adecuados para ustedes, queridas mias!

- hay no! ojala que sea algo decente- dijo por lo bajo Tonks a Fleur y a Eli quienes estaban a su lado

- Dios te oiga- le contestó Eli, a lo que Fleur asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza

- ven en esa vitrina- dijo la novia apuntando a un maniquí en una vitrina en frente de ella, todas voltearon a verla

- si- dijeron todas al observar el vestido propuesto, el cual seria el definitivo

- ese es, me encanta! Se verán bellísimas- opinó Sybill- vayan a buscar uno de su talla para que se los prueben!

- podría haber sido peor- alentó Eli ante las caras que ponían Fleur y Tonks al ver el modelo

- Apúrense- gritó el novio entusiasmado hacia los vestidores, sentado al lado del Sr. Weasley, en una de las sillas que antes habían ocupado los padrinos, aún con su traje de novio y su humita rosa-que ya quiero verlos!

- no puede ser de otro color- salió la voz de Sirius desde uno de los probadores

- uno menos GAY- exclamó Remus saliendo del probador con un terno rozado, con una humita del mismo color del terno y unos mocasines blancos.

- nos vemos ridículos- se quejo Sirius, quien salía de otro probador igual vestido que su amigo

- parecemos niñitas- reclamó Bill parándose al lado de los otros dos hombres iguales vestidos que él

- el rosa les asienta- dijo burlándose Arthur, escondiendo la risa que le producía ver a los tres hombres ahí parados vestidos de esa manera, y dándole gracias a Dios por no tener que ponerse "eso".

- Se ven adorables- exclamó Snape con los ojos brillantes, visiblemente feliz, y abrasándolos por la espalda, gesto al que todos intentaron zafarse rápidamente- aquí están las túnicas- siguió Snape entregándoles una túnica a cada uno, los tres padrinos se las pusieron y entraron a un mismo vestidor para mirarse al espejo

- al menos es blanca...- habló Remus- no me la sacaré en toda la fiesta...

- blanca a excepción de las rayas rosadas...- siguió Bill

- Es solo una noche! Anímense- alentó Sirius- además, a cualquier pregunta acerca del traje, ustedes respondan que Snape lo eligió, y punto, el quedara en ridículo, no nosotros, síganle la corriente...

- si, me gusta...- dijo Tonks mirándose al espejo en uno de los probadores con un vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta los talones, ajustado al cuerpo, sin mangas, sujeto a los hombros con un pabilo ancho el cual llevaba un gran rosetón blanco, y en los pies unas sandalias blancas con un gran taco.

- no es feo, ves- le dijo Eli igual vestida

- no canten victoria...- dijo Fleur entrando con unas túnicas en las manos- miren...- les extendió un ejemplar a cada una para que se las probaran

- ooopss- dijo Eli con cara de espanto ante la túnica rosada con grandes corazones blancos y dorados, que la novia había elegido para ellas

- esto es HORRIBLE- dijo Tonks probándose una

- no se preocupen, es solo una noche...- animó Eli

- menos mal- exclamó Fleur

- solo una noche...- suspiro Tonks


End file.
